lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Yugoslav-Bohem War of 2019
Overview The Yugoslav-Bohemian war, or simply “The Great War” in Yugoslavia, was a war declared by Bohemia, a formerly allied state west of Yugoslavia. It was started in response to worsening relations between Bohemia and Yugoslavia, starting with the internationally recognized annexation of Tsarevets and the surrounding mountains. War was declared by RustyShackleford on October 21, 2019 after Yugoslavia had dug a tunnel under a Bohemian tower, which was in an area where the border had been disputed. Bohemia claimed that it was on their land, while Yugoslavia claimed it was not, as proven by Bohemia’s own map. Bohemia declared war on Yugoslavia, and shortly after, the many allies of Yugoslavia came to aid the King. Combatants Bohemia under Rustyshackleford vs Yugoslavia, Sylvia, Vailan, Vanskovich, and the hides help of Outlaw. Razing of Tsarevets In the middle of the Great War, Bohemia, under command of Rustyshackleford (who was the sole resident) Tsarevets was further destroyed. The central chapel, which had stood undestroyed since time began, was torched from the inside, destroying the main dome, and the recently erected iconostasis. The gold from the altar and individual shrines to the saints was also stolen and the written testament of their lives destroyed. It was at that point that it was clear Bohemia would not make it through this alive. Actual Conflict Initially, the King of Yugoslavia sailed covertly into the middle of Bohemia, and attempted to claim over the territory. Not realizing he needed more power until after he arrived, the King resorted to destroying Bohemia’s food supply, which consisted of a large cattle farm and a wheat farm. There were over 30 bovine fatalities, as not one was left alive. After the destruction of the farms, the King destroyed the enchantment table of Bohemia, ruining the bookshelves. It was at this point that Rustyshackleford returned from his failed sack of Belgrade, and promptly shot the King who was lightly armored, to death. Soon after the allies of Yugoslavia came to aid The Kingdom. In total, the King died three times at the hands of Rustyshackleford, but ultimately Yugoslavia prevailed militarily due to the help of its allies, and the gift of armor from Outlaw. Rustyshackleford was eventually found and killed by the allies, after having continually used the guerrilla technique of pvp enderpearling, in which one attacks for a money, then runs away and hides. He was found by Outlaw and Sylvia, attempting to flee, and was promptly executed. Once he died the first time, he was ambushed from all sides at spawn, and at his house. It was then that Bohemia fell. Aftermath Unfortunately, after suffering defeat, Rustyshackleford quit the server, effectively disbanding Bohemia. His items were looted by the allies, and the remaining items given to Yugoslavia as war spoils along with the massive territory that was Bohemia. Nobody was happy about the war resulting in a player quitting, and everyone’s victorious mood was effectively killed by it. Yugoslavia officially plans to commission a monument on the ruins of the old Bohemian hall displaying repentance and great sadness for the entirety of the events that transpired. Construction has started in restoring the chapel of Tsarevets, and all territory of former Bohemia is going to be ceded to the public in hope new players will have a place to make into their home, with the exception of the skeleton spawner and the Old Bohemian town hall. October 21 is officially called “Blue Monday” in the Yugoslav calendar, and is a holiday commemorating the great losses suffered on that fateful day. Category:Conflicts